


"I wish this moment could last forever..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"I wish this moment could last forever..."

It was a first date. And it took Arthur so long before he finally asked Y/N who was waiting for him to ask her, that if he did not, she would have asked him herself. Not that she totally believed the norm that it should always be the man who should ask the woman; rather, she just personally wanted Arthur to ask her.

It was her first date. And that was another reason why she was reluctant to ask Arthur – she did not exactly know which romantic line she would refer to had Arthur not taken action. Being best friends since they were kids did not mean one would already know how to ask the other out for a date.

It was their first date. And they were almost doing just the same. Except that when they went to their favorite museum, their fingertips shyly stole touches from each other’s hand while looking at almost the same things, but mostly stolen glances at each other, as if they were some artifacts that changed through time depending on the environment. Perhaps they were.

They ate at Arthur’s favorite restaurant, that classy one Arthur said was affordable, where they would also always eat together to celebrate their birthdays, other events, and accomplishments throughout their great friendship. Except that there was “unnecessary” candle light on their table and bouquet of red roses almost shoved to Y/N’s arms by a red-faced Arthur, as if it was his first time to give her flowers; it was.

They walked under the early night sky towards their favorite spot in the park where they became friends as kids. Except that this time was not a morning playtime for children, and they were already grown-ups. As if this was their first time there together as lovers; officially, it was.

It was their first date and the sky was getting darker, revealing more stars in the sky. And they were sitting next to each other on the park swings that witnessed their growth together. And now they were holding each other’s hands as they both lightly sway to the beat of their hearts.

“I wish this moment could last forever…” Arthur suddenly broke the silence. And it was just the same; breaking the comfortable silence between them with the same words. And his face would turn red; as if he did not mean to say it out loud every single time he mentioned it throughout those years. And Y/N would give him a bright smile and nod in agreement. Except this time she also kissed him on his cheek. It was their first date. And both of them were never that red before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
